Dead Bite
by theshinigamikage
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is not your average monster .In the monster world he is consider a freak of nature. Not belonging in with the Vampires or Werewolves, Can Gilbert find a place to belong to before it's all too late?Side parings: GerIta , Spamano, UsUk,FrUk.
1. Chapter one-Dead Bite

Dead Bite

Shinigamikage: I do not own Hetalia. I also don't own the name of the song I used as the title of this story. Dead Bite is owned by Hollywood Undead.

**Warning: in this story at one point or another there will be yaoi , cutting , rape and swearing. **

**XxX**

Soft feather like hair brushed against my skin; gentle lips pressed lightly against my cheeks waking me from the world of sleep.

"Muttie?" I halved yawned only seeing pure snow white hair. I slowly tried to get and move away from my bed.

"Goodnight Gilbert please take care of your younger brother." She murmured her hand pushing me lightly back onto the bed.

"Okay." I agreed easily not knowing I was agreeing to a new role I got when she left ;If I knew she was going to leave I would've begged and cried to make her stay. Maybe she would've of cried if she saw me now.

**XxX**

Okay so go home, clean up before Vati comes home, cook dinner and feed Gilbird. Maybe study or do homework? Nah I don't think I have time for it today or well tonight really Pack meeting then again I could have time if they kick me out again for being a dis-

"Mr Beilschmidt, Would you ever pay attention! Why do you bother coming into school when all you do is sleep? "The high pitch English accent rang out

Oh I'm sleeping in class now Miss because My Vati was fucking me and beating the shit outta of me because tonight is the first night of the new full moon meaning my healing would be a lot quicker than usual .Oh right! by the way miss I'm a hybrid. Not the shitty things Hollywood produce I'm a real monster. Boy isn't the truth ugly and complex. That's why I prefer the beautiful simple lie.

I continued to ignore her lecture. It was fucking same with all the teachers "Gilbert why don't you work? " or "Gilbert why didn't you your homework?" or "Gilbert why can't you blah ,blah ,blah?. There was nothing new with this lecture in fact the grumpy old wrinkled English hag is now probably going to kick me out of her boring ass English class.

"Get out of my class!" she screeched you could see some spit as it left her permanent scowling mouth as screamed at me .Thank god I'm in the back of the class.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Hopkins" I stood up smirked and bowed an invisible top hat like and Englishman would do and threw my pen and notepad into my black bag.

"Fucking hag" I hissed walked out the class room. Before she could drag me back into the classroom and nag at me some more.

**XxX**

I looked at the re-knitting skin with the quick flick of my wrist I poured heavy amount of moonflower extracts on it.

"fuck!" I snarled biting back a scream as my body convulsed my hands dropped the blade and medium brown amber bottle. My vision blacking out and unconscious settled in.

Soft feather touches gently traced over my face. It Tickled. I craned my head to give more access to my neck. The soft touch began to make its way down from my cheek to my neck getting the hint.

"…umm hey are you alright?" The voice mumbled barely audible. God his hands extremely ...smooth for a guy.

Thump, thump, thump his heart fluttered like a little trapped bird. "Hmm?" I hummed in response; it was unfamiliar to me hear a heartbeat and feel the warmth of a human compared to the bony cold hands and silence.

Better think of a good excuse for the cutting.

I exhaled and finally opened my eyes.

**XxX **

It was like any other school day. I went in to my locker put my books away grab whatever books I need for the first three periods, Hide from Carlos either in the library or restroom. Go back to class.

Except today I don't think I will go back to class. Why? because of the sleeping silver teen in my lap. When I was on my way to the library to hide; I heard a loud gasping sound and a piercing shattering sound of glass.

I ran into the toilets door swinging open; I was first greeted by the smell of heavy flowery perfume hiding the usual musky smell of the toilets. My eyes met the colour red that stained the sink. I stepped carefully over the teen that was lying on the greyish tiled floor.

I moved the shards of brown glass to the bin finding a sharp blade near it. Picking up the blade it reeked of the sweet flowery perfume. I put the blade gently beside the sink and sunk down to my knees beside the white haired guy.

There wasn't a lot blood but enough lost to faint and not die. I gently elevated his bloodied arm. I was excepting to find newly fresh cuts, recently new cuts some old scars and new scars. I could tell this guy was long time cutter. How? Not lot of blood loss most people who start cutting don't know where to cut like what vein should they cut what one should be avoided and cut the wrong one end up well umm...well yeah you get the picture.

But to my shock and horror I was wrong. There wasn't anything there but drying blood. "What the hell?" I gape in astonishment his arm was clear bar the dried smudged blood. Was it fake blood? No the metallically smell is too real and the blood drying from to red to brown is all too real.

This doesn't make any sense! I want answers. Is this some sick joke or I-I really can't think of another explanation. I guess I'll sit and wait. His skin is really soft


	2. Chapter 2 -I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

Dead Bite

**Shinigamikage: I do not own Hetalia.I do not own the songs in this story. Thank you to everyone who followed and favourite this story ^_^ **

Chapter 2 – I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry by Luka Megurine

**XxX**

When I opened my eyes I wished I didn't open them. I would've gladly openly hug death like a reunion with an old friend but I don't think that reunion isn't happening anytime soon. Why would I want to hug death like an old buddy like Francis or Antonio?

Well when you see your worst human nemesis caresses your face and neck after finding you cutting in the school fucking toilets I would say "hey death I think I was killed by fucking humiliation again. Maybe you'd let be stay dead this time around hmm?"

Of course death wouldn't agree with me the bastard. I stared up at the blond hair Captain of the Jocks. Alfred Jones. Why the hell is he holding me like this? He's being so so…gentle. This couldn't be Alfred. Embarrassment reddened my fucking ultra-pale skin. He's going to blab about this! Everyone is going to fucking know! Oh GOD West is going to find out that I cut! T-Then, T-then, T-then….he'll find out about –

"H-hey it's okay, everything going to be okay eh?" Alfred moved me into a sitting position against a bathroom stall. What the fuck? I didn't know the douche had verbal tic. Maybe this isn't Alfred?

"Alfred w-what are y-you doing?" my voice came out shaky. _Fuck_ I didn't want him to see me this pathetically weak. He'll tell everybody about this. How the great awesome Gilbert had a breakdown and he was the fucking hero who saved me.

He stopped. His hands clenched long honey blond hair hiding his face. Well fuck congratulations to me! How many people have you pissed off today? Even though there going out of their way to help fucking freaks like you. Fuck sake maybe you shouldn't pay so much attention to yourself maybe you might know who the fuck this guy is. Jesus Christ I was having a internal battle with myself maybe I am a freak.

"I'm sorry I didn't, it's just that you-"I was cut off

"It's okay you're not the first person to think that I'm Alfred you're probably not the last either" he gritted through his teeth.

Silence fell between the two off us. Now that I was staring at him I could see the differences between him and Alfred. His hair was slightly orange towards the tips at the end of his blonde hair and his hair is chin length or the wayward curl poking out of his wavy hair. I couldn't tell the kids build because of huge baggie red hoodie. Wait who was this kid too Alfred anyways?

"Hmm… well you're much more awesome than Alfred he's a _douchebag!"_ I smiled awkwardly still ashamed for insulting the cute kid.

"Alfred is my _brother" _he sort of hissed/whispered.

Well then I began to do what I usually do in awkward situations or serious situations or well fuck any problems I don't know how to handle. I laughed. Yep right in his face.

**XxX**

"hahahahahahah" Gilbert laughed right in my face. Remember that guy who I found cutting in the restroom? As it turned out it the guy was the notorious Gilbert Beilschmidt who is a part of the bad touch trio. How could I've not notice it was him he's albino!*Mentally faces palms*.To make it worse he thought _**I was Alfred**_. *Mentally face palms again*. I had the urge to hit my head against the wall when he said that.

But somewhere in the back of my Canadian stereotyped mind I was reminded of the fear I saw in his red eyes when he first woke up to the world of the living. He must of being going through rough times. I know that feeling of hopelessness but I managed to stay strong; I guess some people deal with their problems differently. I suppose it must be sever problem thinking cutting the only way to solve it eh? I guess I should help him. I'll show him there's other ways to cope with stressful times. Like pancakes! When I'm always down I eat pancakes…then again I always eat pancakes.

I glanced at the albino teenager. He was staring at me ; I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my pulse pounded. It felt like my face was on fire .I was blushing _hard_ well crap. I tried to hide behind my hair so he wouldn't see my blushing face.

"Hmm… well you're much more awesome than Alfred he's a _douchebag_!" I could quickly feel the blush evaporating after he said that replacing it with anger. I know Alfred can be an idiot but it doesn't mean anybody else can call him that well bar Arthur he calls everyone an idiot.

"Alfred is my _brother_" I hissed quietly. Believe it or not but Alfred had insecurity problems too. Was what I really wanted to say. But I couldn't for Al's sake too.

That's when he began to laugh. I felt like giving out to him like way I give out to Al for being a self-doubting idiot. But Gilbert probably had enough of being feeling like shit so I let him laugh. I have to find out where cut himself if it wasn't his arm. He's probably cutting somewhere where it's easily to hide like his hips…

**XxX**

Maybe laughing wasn't a good idea. Why? Because just as I was fucking finished laughing the(bat shit crazy) kid pounced on me like a cat would do to a bird. Wait why the fuck am I the bird? Fuck this! I began to struggle under his grip I wasn't going to let another person have their way with me.

Guess what? No seriously guess what? Remember how I said I couldn't see the kids build under the fucking huge ass red hoodie .I think he's hiding muscle's under them or some fucking shit like that cause I couldn't even break free of his steel grip around my wrist. He was only using on FUCKING HAND!

'Please, please, please, please not here' I can't not do this in public I can barely take it at home either; I wished I never drenched my arm in motherfucking moonflower extracts. Was I all I could fucking think of when he pinned me down against the cold tile restroom wall.

His hand began to snake down towards my torso started to unbutton my top .I could feel my throat tighten as he reached near the bottom of my black and red checked shirt. My black tank top was pulled up to my chin exposing my pale stomach.

I shuttered in disgust. I didn't want to look. While he did this to me; I didn't want him to see my body I didn't want to see it either.

**XxX**

Gilbert shuddered underneath me from loss of heat goose bumps formed on his statuesque like body. His eyes where shut tightly. Was he really that afraid being confronted about his cutting problems? I know we just met now and everything but what happened if he killed himself if I let this continued and I could've prevented it from happening .I would feel so guilty knowing I could have done something ; so I might as well eh?

I pushed up his black wife beater .I could feel my eyes going wide like saucer's from shock. I don't know which shocked me more his lean slender pastel body or the blackcurrant coloured bruises some shaped as hand prints others shaped a-as _bite marks._

They weren't normal bite marks like people bite marks. They were similar to vampire marks in films except well in films don't vampires only leave two bite holes where they pierced the skin? These bite marks left holes where every tooth punctured the skin every mark identical to the other they were all shaped like canine tooth markings.

My mind was going into 'What the fuck mode surpassing maple mode'. I released his hands .Gilbert whimpered underneath me and hid his face behind his hands in shame.

"O-oh…o-oh G-God I'm s-sorry" was what my weak voice mumble after realization of what happened to Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3 -Points of authority

Dead Bite

**Shinigamikage: I do not own Hetalia .I also don't own the song too. Just letting you know that Gilbert is eighteen, Matthew is Seventeen. Also in case you get confused Germania is not Gilberts Dad, he's his grandfather. Sorry guys for the late update life got in the way the bastard! **

Chapter three - Points of Authority by Linkin Park

**XxX **

The kid fell off my abused vital regions and lower stomach and hit the floor with a thud. This kid discovered my biggest shameful secret in just a few minutes; as I was hiding it from everyone I know for the past eight _fucking_ years!Hell even Francis and Antonio didn't know; they did know about me being depressed as fuck and cutting but they didn't even know about this!

I could feel the tears threaten to fall but it was useless. I wrapped my arms around my knees and began to sob. Yes you read that right _I sobbed_ like a _baby_. Not that somebody actually found out but the people I most likely loved are in danger now because this fucking moron had to cut in the school restroom and get _caught_. But I didn't want to go home and cut there since more than likely he'll be able to smell the fresh blood.

"Gilbert we have to report this to the cops" the blonde teen said calmly standing up looking a lot paler after seen my abused body. He probably thinks I'm a hideous freak.

"N-no…n-no please d-don't tell the c-cops" I begged as I un-wrapped my arms around my legs and crawled on my knees and re-wrapped them against the lower body of said standing teen.

"But Gilbert whoever did this too you isn't human; they don't have a single trace of humanity in them!" the honey blonde hair kid declared his hands ran through my hair. If he only knew he was right.

"P-please j-just d-don't I- I don't w-want W-west t-to –"

"Gilbert?!" The astonished voice spoke, taking hold of my shoulder pulling me back from the teen as if for the kid safety.

"Désolé Mathieu" the Frenchman said dragging me up from knees to my legs through the bathroom door leaving my mess behind to the teen named Matthew.

**XxX**

I stared at my banged arm .It started to itch like hell, all I wanted to do now is gnaw at my arm until stopped being itchy. I very tempted to gnaw at it as having non-retraceable fangs does have its advantages. Just as I about to bite my arm I was fucking slapped a crossed the head.

"Non Gilbert!" the French vampire scolded or well half vampire really. I growled back at him.

"It's fucking itchy as hell!That English bastard must of have put something else in other than healing shit into this crap! I yelled extremely pissed off.

"I trust mon sourcils, he is a very skilled wizard you know." The frog bragged. "Besides, it's your fault for dousing your arm in moonflower perfume, It's a good thing they don't effect vampires or else the fabulous moi couldn't help you patch up."

"Ughh..." was all I could reply with I felt fucking drained, I wasn't even in the mood to be snarky back.

"Mon ami, you're not allowed to take these off until another twenty-four hours. Okay?"

"Fine" I grumbled. I glared at the French-vamp.

" Oh mon ami ,this is for your own health for your own good please just get some rest now I'll call you later…oh and this time please answer me" the blonde waved goodbye letting himself out of the house.

This time I did what Francis suggested I took a nap.

**XxX**

"Gilbert play nicely with your brother" my mother calmly said platting her snowy long hair decorating it with blue flowers from the field.

"But it's not my fault that West is weak!" I pouted crossing my arms grumpily.

"Gilbert, don't call your brother weak, "

The said six year old hopped through the tall azure flowers complaining "Muttie it's too warm!"

I sighed watching my childhood memory and turned to leave; I knew what was going to happen next. I was going to run ahead of West like the little shit I was , he would whine about the sun being too hot, I would say he was a wuss Muttie would scold me and then-

"Gilbert you need to stop this." My mother's said in a firm voice.

A gentle hand landed on my shoulder, pulling me around into a hug. I stood there frozen. Too many emotions clouded my brain to take any action. This isn't how it was supposed to go.

"Gilbert you have to-"her voice was watered down as I started to fall beneath the surface of the earth .Everything crumbling in on me as I fell downwards into the black hole of nothingness.

**XxX**

I groggily pealed the potatoes threw them into the large metal pot. What the fuck was with that dream? That never happened before , I always watched my memories I could never interact with them but…now that I thought about she would always looked back lingering like she was waiting for someone in the memories. But Mutti always waited behind.

I sighed and grabbed red yellowish apple and bit a chuck out of it. Isn't it funny how vampires in movies or books only live on blood? I wonder what dumb-fucker came up with an idea like that. The body can't just survive on blood alone; fucking dipshit we need nutrients too.

I dropped the slowly browning core of the apple into the metal bin. Licking the remaining juices of my lips, chin and fingers; making me feel sticky eww.

I ran the kitchen tap water gathering the clear cold liquid in my hands; I splashed it on my face washing the fucking sticky apple off. That's when the kitchen door opened silently without me noticing.

**XxX**

I exhaled loudly when I threw out the wet white pinkish tissue. I was finished cleaning up the bathroom. There was no trace of blood left and no shards of glass either. It was spotless…well how clean a school restroom can be but it was in the all clear.

Pulling my sleeves down and fixing my slipping glasses I viewed at myself in the mirror. Well...I looked like I ran a marathon. My usual curly hair was frizzy so I tried to pull it back into a short ponytail. No, no, no, no. I glared at my reflection my eye twitched in annoyance; if my hair was longer and I had no glasses I would look like a mirror image of Francis. Just no I don't random women coming up to me start flirting or beating me up cause they think I'm Francis, I already have enough of being mistaken for Alfred but Francis's too…I shuttered.

I untied my hair letting it flop back down to its original fuzzy state. I still looked like shit. I ran a hand through my hair avoiding a certain curl until I noticed a black school bag thrown behind the bin. How did I not notice it?

Curiosity getting the better of me I picked up the black duffel bag. It must of have been Gilbert's bag; It was really light for a schoolbag. I began to unzip the black bag peering into the bag there was two copies' and a pen.

The first copy had been ring binder, stripes of blue and sea green on the plastic cover, clearly bent at the corners and crinkled pages from water. The second one however was hard back and was a mahogany in colour. It looked expensive and well cared after.

I was never nosy kid but something told me...no it was like an unknown force manipulating me to read the wooden book. Just as I began to seize the fancy book the restroom door creaked opened the sound of a familiar laughter broke the silence of the toilets.

"Ohonononon I know you love me mon sourcils, stop being in denial now!" Francis chuckled at the door.

I swiftly snatched the book and hid it under my large red hoodie tucked my jumper into my trousers. I knew one day wearing my extra-large hoodie would pay off! I zipped up the bag; just as Francis sauntered into the restroom like he own it.

"Mathieu, can you do me a favour?" the Frenchman asked and continued without my answer "Do not…tell anybody about this s'il vous plaît. Gilbert, will be humiliated if anyone found out about his habits"

I stared at the man confusedly. Wait was he talking about the cutting or the bite marks or was it both? "S-sure umm ...O-okay Francis" the Frenchman leaned in closer to me; I could feel my pulse speeding up. Does he know I have Gilbert's book?

"Soo cute!" he cooed started to pull at my cheeks and laughed. What does he think I am; a child? I'm still concerned for Gilbert the way had reacted wasn't like a normal cutter; it was worse.

"U-umm F-Francis have y-you seen the _bite marks _on Gilbert_? _I mumbled out but I went unheard by Frenchman as shout echoed through the bathroom.

"But I'm the_** hero**_, Iggy I have to find Mattie!" that's when my idiot brother had to walk in with the British teen.

"You bloody git, I don't want to on an exploration for some kid named Martin!" The blond dishevelled haired Brit yelled.

"Ohonononon I knew you love moi, I just knew you couldn't resist stalking me!" Thus the French teen left me to annoy the Brit and the American.

"No way, French fries Iggy loves me!" My twin brother declared.

"I don't, bloody love anyone you gits!" he yelled his face turning red out of anger and embarrassment.

Thus the American, Brit and Frenchman walked out of the restroom forgetting the reason why they were there and started a verbal battle. It seemed like Arthur was winning.

"They forgot about me…again." I sighed and grabbed Gilberts bag.

**XXX**

My eyes watered letting the tears trail down my face. Block it out. Block it out. Block it out. Was all I could think as I bobbed up and down . It was getting harder to breathe. His hands forcefully gripped the back of my head; with one harsher thrust his cock hit the back of my throat. My throat convulsed sending me into a coughing fit; I want to heave. I could feel the bits apple from earlier making its way up through my throat.

**Shinigamikage: Soo please don't kill me I really wanted to update. Umm what do you think? What should I improve on or leave out. The next chapter will either be a Spamno or GerIta. **


End file.
